My Final Words
by LauraSaturn
Summary: "You'll always be in my heart, Fang, no matter what. You were always there for me, even when I wasn't always there for you. These are my final words to you, my love." Max/Fang [OneShot]


_You never cared to hear the other side  
So why would you care to keep this thing alive?  
You paint me into the memory of all your pain  
But I will not be drawn into the past again_

Every day they would fight. From the moment they woke, till the moment they slept. They were two matching pieces of a puzzle that was on fire; melting more each day. He loved her, but he started hating her more each day. She had lied about many things, she would start arguments that spiked his anger and they never stopped. He drew to a point when he couldn't take it anymore and she became scared. She would promise that it would stop, that she knew and understood what she did wrong. Although, the peace never came.

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl_

She was slowly breaking his heart. She knew and she didn't stop. She didn't understand that she was breaking more than just his heart, she was breaking him. She broke him into little pieces. All she wants to do now is make up for it all, to fix him. She would do anything to make it better. But those words were etched into her eyes forever, a sight she would never forget.

"Being with you was a mistake."

_I was never meant for you to feel this way  
The Decembers were never meant to be our graves  
It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right  
But time cannot heal what you will never recognize_

December, the month all the beautiful mess started. They started digging their grave that December, burying what was left seven months later. He was always right. And she always blamed herself of being wrong. Yet in time she realized it takes two to tango. It wasn't all her fault, she was sick of all the blame she had given herself. Yet she's still sorry, she still wants to make up for the hurt she had caused him.

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl_

She never knew when to stop. But he never knew when to calm down. They worked a bit like yin and yang, but completely out of balance. It was like two fires trying to put each other out. She knew it was over. He made sure of it. Two times he broke her heart, yet she had his crumbling for months. She ripped it from his chest, stomped on it before placing it back in his chest, pretending that she hadn't done that. Then the story would repeat itself all over again until he had enough; had enough of her.

_So go ahead and cry, go ahead and believe that you were right  
To keep away the dark  
To help you sleep tonight  
(Go on and decide  
Who is wrong, what is right  
'Cause you know inside…)_

She cried her tears. He cried his. She remembered him crying because of how much he loved her. She remembers crying because she felt alone and scared without him. But also crying because she was shattered she couldn't see him. She remembers everything, he wants to forget everything. He kept away the dark for her, he helped her sleep too many nights. She wishes to wake up to see his face, peaceful in the early morning sun. She dreams of his arms around her, his lips capturing her own. She missing it all. She knows it takes two to tango, but she continues to blame herself.

"I've had enough of it, Max. You're always shitty at me for no reason, you don't give me enough space, you just need to let me breathe a little."

_'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
(Go on and decide)  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
(Who is wrong, what is right)  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
('Cause you know inside…)  
For with everything you are  
'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
(Go on and decide)  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
(Who is wrong, what is right)  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
('Cause you know inside…)  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl._

Dear Fang,

I don't know how I could make it better. If there was the possibility of making this better. I wish I were strong. Strong enough to stop loving you. I know it's over for good, that you'll move on and eventually, so will I. I have you my heart, and you still have it, I don't want it back. Thank you for loving me, thank you for the short time we shared together. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. If I had one chance to turn back time, I would go back to when we first met, and I would make everything right. It's impossible though, but now, no more tears. I want you to move on, and I'll smile when you do, because you're happiness makes me happy, and it will for a long time. I can still remember when you first said 'I love you,' and it's a memory I never want to let go.

You'll always be in my heart, Fang, no matter what. You were always there for me, even when I wasn't always there for you. Just, remember the good times we shared, because not every moment was bad. I hope we can be friends, but until then, goodbye.

~M

* * *

**Yet another sad story. Gosh I need to stop writing these, they're making me depressed. Anyway I hope you liked this little oneshot, as sad as it was. Hopefully I can write more soon as I have nothing to do.**

**Laura Saturn **


End file.
